JLU Christmas songs
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: Songs include: Winter Wonderland, Jingle Bell Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, Silver and gold, and Santa Claus is coming to town.


**On monitor duty in Watch Tower Wonderland**

**Alarms ring, are you listening,  
Down on Earth, lights are glistenin'  
A beautiful sight,  
We're on edge tonight,  
On monitor duty in Watch Tower Wonderland.**

**Gone away are the heroes,  
Here to stay are unlucky souls who got monitor duty  
Flash keeps us occupied with his bad jokes,  
As we go through the night,  
On monitor duty in Watch Tower Wonderland.**

**In the meadow we watch John and Shayera build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is J'onn J'onzz**

**He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
I don't think John's girlfriend  
would like that to much.**

**Five hot chocolates, and three packages of Oreos later,  
Lightanimal makes a small fire,  
The smoke alarms start to ring,  
The sprinklers rain down,  
On monitor duty in Watch Tower Wonderland.**

**On the farm, Clark builds a snowman,  
And pretends that he's Lex Luthor.  
He has lots of fun with Mr. Luthor,  
Melting him into snowman slush.**

**When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Lightanimal starts ashivrin',  
Flash moans and groans about how he could not be,  
On monitor duty in Watch Tower Wonderland.**

**Alarm Bell Rock**

Alarm bell, alarm bell, alarm bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and alarm bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of pain  
Now the battle hop has begun

Alarm bell, alarm bell, alarm bell rock  
Alarm bells chime in alarm bell time  
Dodging and shooting in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a dark time, it's the worse time  
To fight the night away  
Alarm bell time is a horrible time  
To be punched, flying through the air  
Stupid cement block, get off my face,  
Why didn't I stay home tonight?  
So much would have been avoided if I had stayed in bed,  
That's the alarm bell,  
That's the alarm bell,  
That's the alarm bell rock.

**Rocking Around the Metro Tower**

Rocking around the Metro Tower  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

Rocking around the Metro Tower  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Metro Tower  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some spiked eggnog  
and we'll have some Oreo eating contests

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Metro Tower  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas**

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
Well I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the hall  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

Ho ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the hall  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh bygolly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year

(And don't get stuck on monitor duty!)

**Wally the Red-haired Speedster**

**Wally, the red-haired speedster  
had very bright red hair.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.**

**All of the other heroes  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Wally  
join in any important battles.**

**Then one foggy day  
J'onn J'onzz came to say:  
"Wally with your hair so red,  
won't you guide the rescue mission tonight?"**

**Then all the heroes loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Wally the red-haired hero,  
you'll go down in history!**

**Red and Black**

Red and Black

Red and Black

Everyone hates to see red and black

Red means someone is going to end up in the med bay

Black is something we all hate to see

here on the Watch Tower

Red and Black

Red and Black

Means so much more when I see

The med bay full of injured heroes,

On every Christmas Eve

Red and Black

Red and Black

means so much more when I see

The med bay full of injured heroes,

On every Christmas Eve

**J'onn J'onzz is Coming to the Watch Tower**

You better watch out

You better not steal J'onn's cookies

You better be good,

I'm telling you why

J'onn J'onzz is coming to the Watch Tower

He sees you when your sleeping

He knows when your in battle

He knows when his Oreos are gone,

So be good for goodness sake

'Cause you better watch out

You better not steal J'onn's cookies

You better be good,

I'm telling you why

J'onn J'onzz is coming to the Watch Tower

Little red lights,

that flash and beep

Alarms that wake from your sleep

J'onn J'onzz is coming to the Watch Tower

You better watch out

You better not steal J'onn's cookies

You better be good,

I'm telling you why

J'onn J'onzz is coming to the Watch Tower


End file.
